Hasta el sol duerme
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Esperando que una ocasión propicia de asesinar se dé... otras emociones pueden nacer entre nosotros. Drabbles. Spoiler del Manga, Yaoi, Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de _sensei_ Matsui Yuusei, solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Hasta el sol duerme**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

 _ **El sol está durmiendo tranquilamente**_

 _ **Por primera vez en un siglo**_

 _ **Océanos melancólicos, calmados y rojos**_

 _ **Caricias ardientes, enterradas descansan.**_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Sleeping Sun**_ _de_ _ **Nightwish**_ _._

 **Sin importancia**

Desde que todo cambió y esa clase de parias se había convertido en el nido de enseñanza de asesinos, Karma no había hecho mucho avance en acercarse a sus compañeros y no es que le interesara. Sin embargo no podía negar que Koro- _sensei_ no era un charlatán como guía.

Las diferentes habilidades de cada uno de los alumnos, eran pulidas sin que estos lo notasen o por lo menos, no la mayoría de ellos.

Se dio importancia al deporte, los tatuajes, etc. Y todo permitiendo que cada uno de ellos intentara matarlo.

En esos días estaban en la temporada de calor y el salón que tenían no hacia mucho por detenerlo. Por eso la gran idea del _sensei_ de ir al río, fue más que bien recibida.

Nagisa caminaba a lado de Karma y fue este el que –para sorpresa del más bajo– comentó:

–Supe lo de tu intento de _asesinato_ … me hubiese gustado verlo.

Nagisa sonrió un poco.

–No fue mucho…

Las burlas acerca de la inasistencia continua de Karma, no se hicieron esperar y la interacción de solo ellos dos concluyó.

La diversión mojada empezó y el pelirrojo notó que el cuerpo de su compañero de cabello azul, era sin lugar a dudas el de un chico…

Sonrió de lado, al pensar que… _eso no le molestaba_.

…

Tal vez si encontráramos a _sensei_ dormido alguna vez… podríamos matarlo…

…

Pues esta es mi aportación a este _fandome_ , una serie de _drabbles_. Leí el _manga_ para escribir sobre ello a ver qué tal me va. Hikari-Riza-chan.

La verdad no vi el _yaoi_ por ningún lado, pero usaré toda mi imaginacion jejejeje


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kosupure**_

 **(** _ **Cosplay**_ **)**

Se ganaron ese viaje a la playa y se merecían un buen final para su plan. Por eso, que esa extraña enfermedad atacara a muchos de ellos, era un revés que no esperaban.

Más se repusieron con ayuda de sus profesores y esperaban poder descubrir quien era el causante de todo eso.

Karma lució sus habilidades, mas sus compañeros terminaron ayudándole, sin embargo él no lo vio como debilidad. Nagisa –por su parte– creyó que eso fue… admirable y se sintió orgulloso o eso fue antes de…

Nagisa se miró –vestido de chica– y un aura deprimida se apoderó de él…

–¿Por qué siempre yo?

La mirada suspicaz y sabionda de sus compañeras le dieron la respuesta. Y…

–¡Oye Karma- _kun_ no tomes fotos!

El aludido hizo caso omiso y le tomó la foto a Nagisa vestido de ese modo. Una ocasión propicia que Karma no desaprovecharía.

–¿Oye Nagisa si quieres deshacerte de tu amiguito…? – _comentó_ el de cabello rojo.

–¡Voy a conservarlo! –exclamó Nagisa muy sonrojado.

El chico de cabello claro, se dio la media vuelta muy indignado; por lo que respectaba a Karma… tampoco veía mal que este conservara _su amiguito_.

Por eso cuando Karma se ofreció en vez de Nagisa para enfrentarse al _sensei_ loco, no lo hizo por brillar, sino por una razón más noble...

…

El _sensei_ no se descuida... no duerme frente a nosotros.

…

Nos leemos. Gracias, Kaory Ciel, Hikari Riza-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Noche de sustos** …

La idea de Koro- _sensei_ de hacer parejitas en esa isla, con sus extraños juegos amorosos-terroríficos no iba muy bien y eso sin contar a cierto pelirrojo que pasaba el tiempo de juego, pensando en lo fuerte que se había mostrado sus compañeros Nagisa y no conforme, compartía esos pensamientos con su pareja de esa noche.

–Él no estaba para nada asustado… Esa persona (Nagisa) fue la que le puso un alto a es oponente tan fuerte.

Pero detrás de esa admiración, Karma no pudo enmarcar el miedo que la falta de reacción emocional de Nagisa le producía.

 _...El miedo también puede ser adictivo…_

…

… No hay avance, el sensei prefiere ver formarse parejitas que dormir…

…

Para los que leyeron, gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Festival de Verano**

¿Dejar de estudiar o ir al festival porque _ese pulpo_ no tenía muchos invitados? La respuesta no tardó en llegar, al pensar que saldría beneficiado en algo si iba…

000

Esa noche y para ser francos, Karma no deseaba un premio para él, sino para el enano que lo veía con la cara roja de vergüenza por sus acciones.

Y que no hubiese ganado después de gastar tanto…, pues no le agradó mucho a ese pelirrojo.

–… Entonces ¿esos hilos en verdad tienen premio de segundo lugar por lo menos?

El hombre del local se asustó tanto, que respondió:

–Te devolveré tu dinero…

–No quiero mi dinero…

Consecuencias de la habilidad de Karma: Una consola de juego.

000

Cuando las luces artificiales se vieron en el cielo; Nagisa sintió un tirón en el brazo y sin que nadie lo notara, fue alejado de los demás…

Ya en el bosque, se detuvo y _su secuestrador_ , dijo…

–Toma…

El de coletas miró el paquete que le fue entregado y no supo cómo tomarlo…

–No tienes. –explicó Karma.

–Yo…

–No vi ninguna, la vez que fui a tu casa.

Nagisa asintió, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Gracias… Karma.

Claro un regalo que no iba a despreciar y más por ser de quien venía.

…

El Koro _sensei_ está cansado de trabajar en los puestos del festival… ¿Done dormirá esta noche?

…

Muchas Gracias a Hikari y Kaory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sobrenombre**

El asunto de _Justicia_ como nombre no parecía de índole dramática, en opinión de Karma, pues en su caso estaba a gusto con el nombre que sus padres le dieron.

Pero Koro- _sensei_ supo cómo hacer que los otros estudiantes se pusieran en el lugar de Kimaru-kun…

Cuando Karma en su cotidiana inasistencia tuvo que ser informado de lo que sucedió en la clase en campo libre, con los _nombres clave_ que dio el pulpo. Miró a Nagisa y este, solo se giró con las mejillas rojas…

–Oye Nagisa… yo no pongo en duda tu género…

El de cabello azul negó y masculló deprimido…

–¿Si, como no?

El de cabello rojo sonrió…

–Sé que eres un chico… –Una sonrisa de lado mostrando sus colmillos se instaló en los labios del pelirrojo, al concluir–… con lindos rasgos de chica.

–¡Karma- _kun_!

Chilló _indignado_ Nagisa, mas nadie notó como el sonrojo seguió en sus mejillas hasta llegar a las orejas.

…

¿El _sensei_ duerme?...

….

Muchas gracias por leer.

Iris. Tohru. Sohma.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Boutaoshi**_

La clase y el orgullo de ella concernía a todos, y porque no, también el ayudar a uno de los suyos, si con eso conllevaba molestar a Asano, se dijo Karma.

Esa competencia se llevaría más que solo la unión y fortaleza de todos, debía tener una estrategia y quien mejor preparados para hacer una, que los futuros asesinos de la clase E. Y como no, si iban con rivales que no parecían adolecentes.

Yoshida y Muramatsu, fueron los primeros en caer…

El poste aplastó a los rivales y el grupo casi completo de los chicos asesinos, corrieron dejando a algunos en este… Karma se detuvo un momento y en ingles –con entonación americana– le susurró a Kevin- _han_ …

–Cuidado con querer tocarle el trasero a Nagisa…

El americano no comprendió el porque de esa amenaza, si solo había un par de chicos y no le iban a él esos gustos, pero… ¡ _Oh claro, el de coletitas!_

Claro que _el de coletitas,_ como comprobó Kevin- _han_ , no era alguien que tuviera que ser protegido…

…

Con tanta actividad por la competencia ni Koro- _sensei,_ ni nosotros hemos podido descansar…

…

Muchas gracias por leer.

.Sohma y kaoryciel94.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jardín de niños**

Nunca antes había visto que Nagisa se portara mal, así que esa bofetada pegajosa –que obtuvieron los que no estaban involucrados– le pareció un precio justo por saber que el de cabello claro, no era perfecto y también cometía errores.

Eso, por supuesto, aunado a la diversión de estar con mocosos de pocos años y hacer travesuras en conjunto con ellos, a Karma le pareció un trato justo.

Nagisa por su parte, aprendió que ser guía de alguien más, era una satisfacción muy grande…

000

Karma fue el único que tuvo buen lugar en los exámenes y con eso Nagisa estuvo feliz…

–Nuestras habilidades, podemos usarlas para ayudar a otros.

Karma lo vio y sonrió, pensando en que si… tal vez ayudara más a ese chico.

…

 _Sensei_ tampoco tuvo descanso por vigilar el castigo, por nuestros errores.

…

Muchas gracias por leer.

kaoryciel94 y .Sohma


	8. Chapter 8

**Ama de casa**

La temporada para elegir carreras llegó y con eso que los estudiantes vieran hacia un fututo… o el futuro de otros.

…

La hoja la habían tomado ellos y luego la regresarían a su dueño, por supuesto con anotaciones de su cosecha…

–¡¿De verdad vas a escribir eso?! –cuestionó Nakamura a Karma.

–¿Por qué no?

–Ni yo lo tomaría en serio, ya no se usa eso.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

–Probar no cuesta nada.

Ella negó y ambos siguieron con su _travesura_.

000

Las hojas para anotar sus opciones de carreras fueron dadas y…

Nagisa leyó en su hoja como las opciones que _alguien_ le había escrito no le parecían _adecuadas_.

–¡¿Por qué son oficios de chica?!

Nakamura se rió divertida.

–El trabajo de un hombre no te queda. –aclaró ella muy campante.

–Nagisa- _kun_ –intervino Karma– en nuestro viaje de graduación viajemos a Tailandia o Marruecos*

–¡¿Qué?!

–Aunque si no vamos, solo con que seas una buena ama de casa, Karma estará feliz, por eso escribió esa opción en tu hoja –se buró la chica rubia.

Nagisa leyó el final _**Ama de casa**_ y pareció explotar de lo rojo que se puso. Karma… no contradijo a Nakamura, incluso agregó.

–Por supuesto en lo que yo trabajo en la burocracia y cambio el mundo, necesitaré a alguien que me reciba con una sonrisa al final del día.

Después de eso el que no dijo más fue Nagisa, sin embargo pensó algo fastidiado… _Como si me fuese a quedar en casa_

…

 _Sensei_ es muy serio con lo de elegir nuestro futuro… no creo que esté durmiendo bien.

…

*En esos países –según el autor– parece que es donde hay más transexuales.

Muchas gracias a las que leyeron.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuuji-** _ **kun**_

El proyecto de comida parecía ir bien, sin embargo no lo bien que ellos necesitaban. Las personas que habían conocido, a lo largo de ese tiempo que llevaba de clases; estaban yendo a comer.

Por eso cuando Nagisa vio llegar a ese chico; sintió que ese día no acabaría bien.

Yuuji- _kun_ no fue solo visto por el de coletas, sino también por el pelirrojo quien tuvo que ser calmado por Nakamura.

–Necesitamos su admiración por Nagisa.

–¿La necesitamos?

La chica rodó los ojos.

–Vamos, coopera y ayúdame, seguro que consume varios menús. –aseguró la chica.

Karma cedió a regañadientes, pensando que a ese tipo le gustaba la invención de Nagisa como chica no Nagisa en sí. Aunque tiempo después cuando vio al de cabello claro llevando esa faldita tuvo dudas, tanto que incluso fue a buscar algunos trajes para que su compañero los usara, pero… en privado. Sin embargo no tuvo ocasión de dárselos a pesar de que este los vio.

Nagisa desencantó el jovencito de cabello negro y este se fue; sin embargo y como verían al día siguiente, les ayudó y mucho, dejando con una duda a Karma.

… _¿Le gustó Nagisa?…_

Mas el pelirrojo evitó esos pensamientos, pues consideraba que el de coletas ya estaba apartado… para él.

…

Koro _Sensei_ estuvo escondido vigilando el restaurante… no vimos si durmió.

…

Muchas gracias.

Hikari-Riza-chan, .Sohma y kaoryciel94.


	10. Chapter 10

**Festival Cultural**

Si a cualquiera de los compañeros del de coletas le hubiesen preguntado, él sería una princesa en la obra de teatro y que decir de cierto pelirrojo y sus extrañas insinuaciones sobre el tema de esta.

Pero para alivió de Nagisa, la obra de teatro fue una adaptación de Hazama de " _La Historia de Momotaro_ ", por supuesto que como resultado y para diversión del grupo _E_ , su interpretación les hizo hasta perder el apetito a los demás estudiantes… Esa era la intención.

Claro que nadie supo que Karma, hablaba en serio sobre que deseaba que Nagisa fuera el protagonista de la obra, después de todo, no vería muy seguido a este disfrazado como princesa…

…

…Koro _sensei_ estuvo más que emocionado por ser el protagonista de la historia… no sabemos si durmió…

…

Muchas gracias a…

.Sohma, Hikari-Riza-chan y kaoryciel94.


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Perfecto Asesino?**

Lo que sucedió, nadie, ni siquiera se lo imaginó en sus más locas fantasías, sin embargo ahí estaban –casi todo el grupo– presenciando como Kayano se había convertido en una chica parecida a Aitona, que manejaba los tentáculos con singular maestría… y como si las sorpresa no fuese suficiente; ella dijo que era hermana de Yukimura Agari la que fue profesora de la clase.

El desafió fue hecho y el profesor tuvo que aceptarlo, además de las explicaciones que les debía a sus alumnos y quien para pedirlas que… Karma.

000

Se quedó de acuerdo y todos fueron al duelo…

Con el desarrolló del combate y las palabreas de Kayano –Yukimura Akari-, todo el misterio que rodeaba la existencia y motivos de Koro _sensei_ se iban descubriendo; sin embargo para nadie pasó desapercibido que _sensei_ no se defendió y es que estuvo más preocupado por el bienestar de Kayano, que de su propia seguridad.

Él trató de quitarle esos tentáculos que, según Aitona, te devoraban –literalmente.

–¡Ayúdenme a detenerla, debemos extirpar esas extensiones!

–¡¿Pero cómo la detenemos?!

–¡Como sea! –dijo el maestro.

El grupo se puso tensó pensando en cómo ayudar, mas fue uno, el que se movió buscando acercarse…

Nagisa caminó en su forma de asesino y todo lo observaron esperando que haría. Karma lo vio y susurró su nombre, sin saber que intenciones tenía el de cabello claro.

Y sucedió…

Fue como la mejor estrategia ofensiva… el beso –o ataque– dejó fuera de combate a Kayano, más… no solo a ella.

Cuando todos vieron caer sin sentido a la chica, ovacionaron y se mofaron un poco de Nagisa, entre ellos Karma:

–Oh tú, príncipe encantador…

Karma era de los que no se resignaba a no tener lo que quería, más en esa acción de Nagisa, él no vio más que la confirmación de lo que todo mundo pensaba de esos dos… a Kayano le gustaba Nagisa y este… no parecía indiferente.

Mas su cerebro le gritó que tal vez todo lo que hizo en ese año, no era oportuno, no cuando tenían una misión importante. Debía dejar sus intentos de conquista y concentrarse en el asesinato.

Todo siguió sin alteraciones, Koro _sensei_ le quitó los tentáculos a la de cabello verde y Kayano fue convencida de dejar ese odio atrás o por lo menos, esperando un poco….

…

…La historia de Koro _sensei_ se revelara…

…

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, ya casi llegamos al final.

Kaoryciel94.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vivencias**

La vida en relato de Koro _sensei_ inició y no de buen modo, pues su infancia no había sido agradable, luego su juventud y la sobrevivencia que hizo como mejor aprendió…

Su discípulo y su encarcelamiento y el conocer a quien cambiaría su destino: Yanagisawa Kotarou, quien era el prometido de Yukimura…

Yukimura, esa mujer que lo hizo cambiar, creer y amar… la amó y con ella amó a sus alumnos, a esos que jovencitos que necesitaba un guía.

No hubo otro método de acercarse y ser su profesor, que el obligar al mundo a aceptarlos como asesinos y sus estudiantes.

Y con todo por fin en su conocimiento, el único deseo de Koro _sensei_ era el de ser asesinado por ellos…

Nueve meses habían pasado, sin embargo, él contó todo en treinta minutos y de pronto todos los alumnos supieron que sin lugar a dudas, él era el mejor profesor que hayan tenido.

Asesinar a su _sensei_ , al que les había ayudado a crecer y ser mejores, el que se ocupó de guiarlos para un futuro y con todo eso que hizo por ellos, la espantosa verdad cayó como una bomba, debían acabar con ese maravilloso profesor.

Todos dejaron el lugar después del relató, con una idea creciendo y en sus cerebro y corazones ¿Qué hacer?

El invierno pasó lento y lleno de dudas. Con firme convicción Karma no se acercó a Nagisa, por su parte el de coletas visitó a Kayano –junto con otros compañeros– en el hospital.

…

… ¿Matar a _sensei_ o…?

…

Muchas gracias.

Kaoryciel94, Hikari-Riza-chan y .Sohma.


	13. Chapter 13

Todas mis lectoras son importantes para mí, mas permítanme dedicarle este capítulo a **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** , pues vio todo el anime para poder leer y comentar este _fic_. ¡Gracias!

 **Decisiones**

Cuando el invierno pasó, los estudiantes regresaron y con ellos el que llegó a una decisión que deseaba compartir con los demás…

–Quiero buscar una manera de salvar la vida de Koro _sensei_.

Nagisa dijo esa frase con toda seguridad y por eso muchos de sus compañeros creyeron en su opción. La reacción le fue alentadora y estaba seguro de que Karma, a pesar de no había dicho nada aun, lo apoyaría. Nakamura comenzó a hablar y lo que Nagisa no creyó, sucedió…

–… Y es exactamente por eso que tengo que matarlo…

La jovencita rubia no parecía bromear como era su costumbre. El silenció se hizo pesado; sin embargo por su posición y poco a poco por sus explicaciones, los estudiantes se empezaron a separar en dos grupos, los que deseaban salvar de algún modo a Koro _sensei_ y los que deseaban llevar su última voluntad a cabo.

Y como si un toque final de realidad le fuese necesario, Nagisa escuchó esa voz que creyó lo apoyaría…

–Las personas con talento muchas veces creen que todo saldrá de acuerdo a sus deseos.

Y las palabras de Karma no se detuvieron siendo como golpes para el de coletas…

–Oye Nagisa no te has vuelto un poco arrogante últimamente, tú que eres el mas dotado como asesino en esta clase, nos propones que nos rindamos, sin pensar en aquellos que están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo…

–Yo no quise hacer eso, yo creo que tú eres mejor que yo en lo que se refiere a asesinatos y…

–Ahora me hiciste molestar más; podría ser cierto… –dijo Karma pensando no solo en Koro _sensei_ si no también en él– ¿eres incapaz de entender los sentimientos de las personas más débiles alrededor tuyo?

–¡Estás equivocado! –exclamó Nagisa, sin poder creer que eso se hubiese vuelto en su contra y es que no comprendía a Karma después de hacer esos _acercamientos_ durante se año, en invierno no lo vio ninguna vez y ahora que se encontraba por fin, este estaba en su contra y molesto– ¡Mis sentimientos son más honestos que eso! ¡¿Tú acaso lo odias después de todo lo que hizo?!

–¡No comprendes que él hizo su mejor esfuerzo porque esta clase fuese la mejor y que todos la disfrutaran y crecieran en ella! ¡Y ahora tú quieres menospreciar su trabajo! ¡¿Acaso eres un niño, no solo en apariencia sino en cerebro también?!

Karma inyectó toda su desesperación en esa frase y es que si Nagisa no era capaz de comprender a los que le rodeaban, tampoco a él y eso sería no ser correspondido nunca, lo que es más ni notado siquiera; esa frustración buscó escape y…

–Que un gatito como tú se enfrentara a un humano como yo… –aseguraba sarcástico el pelirrojo.

Esos dos se enfrentaron. De los empujones pasaron a llaves de combate y por eso, _Sensei_ intervino…

–Una batalla entre los dos grupos y no habrá rencor o represalias de los que pierdan y respetaran el punto de vista de los ganadores. No quiero que por mi este grupo se vea dividido.

Una batalla por la razón para Nagisa. Un combate por la esperanza para Karma.

…

… Matar y salvar a Koro _sensei_ , esa es al decisión por la que lucharemos…

…

Mil gracias.

.Sohma, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, kaoryciel94, Hikari-Riza-chan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Batalla**

Se pensaría que los alumnos, al decir sus opiniones y decisiones, estarían erradas o sin fundamentos; sin embargo nada más lejos de la verdad, todos los chicos de la clase estaban conscientes y seguros del bando por el que lucharían y ninguno negaba, que lo que su _sensei_ había hecho por ellos era inigualable, ni sabrían como agradecerlo, sino solo mostrando sus aptitudes ganadas a lo largo de ese tiempo.

Koro- _sensei_ escuchó y agradeció que sus alumnos fueran sinceros con él y fieles a sus corazones.

000

El color azul para la facción de no asesinar y el rojo para la de asesinar… Karma y Nagisa tomaron su pintura y al verse frente a frente, se ignoraron _muy ofendidos_ …

–Este _baka_ que no se dignó a ir a verme y ahora… –mascullaba Nagisa.

000

Cada equipo se alistó y al empezar el combate se notó como esa clase había sido entrenada con excelentes resultados.

La lucha lució equilibrada, a pesar de que el grupo rojo tuvo buenos elementos; más los del azul se las arreglaron y no pudo haber apuestas por el que ganara.

000

El Comandante del equipo rojo movió a sus soldados y llegó casi al final con más gente que los contrarios y por eso tuvo oportunidad de pensar un momento…

… _Ese chico vendrá a atacarnos. Debo admitir que perdí la calma ante él, pero… ¡¿Cómo no puede notar lo que otros sienten?! ¡¿Cómo no pudo notar lo que hice durante este tiempo?! Bueno por lo menos ahora que estamos como contrincantes puedo pensar más en sus motivos_ …

Las acciones se sucedieron como en cámara lenta para el ojo experto de Karma y pronto vio como el _Dios de la muerte_ , se deshizo de sus cuatro soldados y con eso de su ventaja sobre el equipo azul… Nagisa era un asesino nato… ¿O no?

Karma _acabó_ con Maehara y con eso, solo quedaron los líderes de pie.

Un duelo entre Nagisa y Karma…

…

… Si matamos o no a _sensei,_ se decide por esto…

…

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, .Sohma, kaoryciel94 y Hime-chan Natsumi –Muchas gracias y bienvenida.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tú y yo**

Las dos figuras quedaron frente a frente. _Cuando nos enfrentamos el uno al otro, en este momento estás tan cerca, pero tan lejos_ …*

Karma usó su carta fuerte y desafió abiertamente a Nagisa, este no pudo negarse, no si deseaba que ese combate quedara con un resultado claro.

Las memorias bailaron en sus mentes y cada uno creyó saber el motivo de su separación, sin embargo ¿quién se conoce del todo? y aún más ¿quién conoce a otra persona lo suficiente?

 _Miedo adictivo hacia Nagisa_ … en la mente de Karma

 _Admiración inalcanzable hacia Karma_ … en el cerebro de Nagisa.

O atracción sin identificar… aun. El deseo de conquista, para _rendir_ al contrincante, paladeado como futura victoria.

Karma no se detuvo o tentó el corazón para no combatir con todas sus fuerzas y golpear con todo a Nagisa, no lo consideraba débil como para ofenderlo y no luchar seriamente.

Nagisa no se dejó vencer y en ese ultimó ataque, dejó ir su cuchillo y optó por llevarse a su rival al suelo junto con él. Lo tomó del cuello y apretó su tráquea para dejarlo sin aire.

Karma luchó contra el pequeño cuerpo y sintió que su cerebro llegaba a una conclusión nada agradable: Nagisa lo mataría sin parpadear… ¿o no?

La mano del pelirrojo tocó el cuchillo tirado cerca y estuvo a punto de usarlo, sin embargo para la paz de su cerebro y corazón, sintió como el de coletas dejó de apretar y vio las mejillas sonrojadas de este…

Karma se sereno por fin, pues el estar con los cuerpos unidos de ese modo y dejando de lado el motivo; consideró que no fue el único que se sintió más que excitado por la lucha.

–Me rindo Nagisa, he perdido…

El grupo y Karusama _sensei,_ tuvieron que gritar para que Nagisa _soltara_ a su presa y aun así este tuvo que confirmarle su victoria.

–Me dejaste sin una salida. –aseguró el pelirrojo.

–¿De verdad… gané…?

–Oh deja de mírame como ratoncito capturado en una epidemia.

–¿Cómo puedes insultarme?

Karma solo rió divertido y como si ese pacto no solo fuese en el terreno de las decisiones concernientes sobre Koro _sensei_ , este retomó y sintió más serio lo que pretendía con Nagisa, deseando que este por fin lo comprendiera.

Una declaración cursi no les quedaba, después de todo los dos eran chicos entrenados para el asesinato.

…

… Gané el derecho de defender la vida de Koro _sensei_ …

…

´*Esta frase realmente está en el manga.

¡Millones de gracias!

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Hime-chan Natsumi y .Sohma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Viaje al espacio**

Los datos de lo que sucedió con _sensei_ eran importantes y ese viaje al espacio que este opinó, se debía hacer; fue una ocasión de aprendizaje para los alumnos; sin embargo solo dos de ellos fueron escogido –o empujados – a hacerlo. Karma se negó en redondo, más…

–Vamos Karma iremos los dos. –le pidió Nagisa.

El pelirrojo tuvo que ceder.

–Bien iremos, pues prometí que te haría caso en todo.

Y si había alguna duda de que el pelirrojo cumpliría su palabra, se disolvió con esa aceptación.

000

La invasión a la base para llegar a la nave que los llevaría al espacio, fue un éxito y Koro- _sensei_ los _acompañó_ hasta donde pudo.

Al llegar a su destino; los dos chicos se apegaron al plan y _amenazaron_ a los astronautas….

–Necesitamos esos datos. –aseguró el de coletas.

–Y por eso ponen en peligro con su vida tan fácilmente… –dijo el hombre a cargo.

Karma al escuchar eso del capitán de la nave, mencionó:

–Hey no es que este por que quiera estar, estoy aquí por Nagisa me dijo que debía venir. Además hablando de vida…

El pelirrojo contó lo que su maestro hizo por ellos y lo que deseaban corresponder.

El capitán aceptó y cedió a _las demandas,_ y con eso, los dos chicos disfrutaron de un divertido periodo de tiempo en la nave como tripulantes.

Apoyado por estar sin los ojos de sus otros compañeros o maestros sobre ellos, hubo más que simple camaradería en sus acciones…

La misión fue un éxito y con eso el regreso a la tierra, ayudados por Ritsu que al sentirlos como si su cuerpo fuese la nave… supo que un lazo algo diferente a simple amistad, existía entre esos dos…, mas ella guardaría ese secreto.

…

Hasta el sol duerme alguna vez y _sensei_ también lo hace, más esa _debilidad_ , ya no es importante…

…

Muchísimas gracias…

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Hime-chan Natsumi e Iris. Tohru. Sohma.


	17. Chapter 17

**Días que no se olvidan**

El viaje al espacio les dio nuevas esperanza a maestro y alumnos, y con eso la posibilidad de seguir con su ritmo de vida sin alteraciones o bien esperando que el gobierno se retráctese de la orden de asesinato.

000

Los exámenes de ingreso se acercaban y Koro _sensei_ trabajó arduamente para que sus alumnos no estuviesen desprevenidos o mal instruidos.

Las decisiones ya las tenían todos a excepción de algunos, como Nagisa, que aún no sabía que le deparaba su destino, el cual debía elegir.

 _¿La inspiración llegaría de la mano de una niña?_

000

Los exámenes iniciaron y terminaron con un _sensei_ muy activo apoyando a sus alumnos.

Karma pasó su examen sin dificultad y Nagisa al verlo tan decidido, deseó estar en las mismas condiciones.

…

Los días de espera no dejaron de lado las fechas especiales y con eso el día de San Valentín llegó; con un pobre Maheara vapuleado hasta el cansancio por una explosiva, –pero interesada en él– Okano.

Una de las víctimas inocentes de ese desaguisado de entrega de chocolates; fue levantado y sacudido por un amable pelirrojo.

–¿Estás bien, Nagisa?

–…

El aludido aun veía estrellitas por el golpe de Okano, por eso no captó al cien por ciento la siguiente frase de Karma…

–Debes recuperarte ¿sino como cocinaras el chocolate que me des? –dijo Karma.

Aun medio tambaleante, el de coletas salió del camino de esa parejita, ayudado por el pelirrojo.

000

Las intenciones de Kayano de darle chocolates a Nagisa fueron descubiertas por Nakamura y Karma, mas este no sería quien es, sin el deseo del reto de la competencia…

–Te ayudaremos a investigar como dárselos…

Esas palabras surgieron de la boca del pelirrojo como una orden de salida a esa batalla por el interés de Nagisa.

Se sabía fuerte competidor y casi victorioso, por lo que echarle una mano a la chica de cabello verde, no le significó mucho.

000

A solas en el salón y con un par de ojos espiándolos; la cajita de dulces fue entregada, por Kayano y ella comprendió que en la vida de Nagisa solo había un objetivo y que ella no debía intervenir.

Ella se retiró y Nakamura al igual que Karma la vieron irse…

La arrogancia o sentido total de conocimiento de sí mismo de Karma, no estuvo sobre valorado. Y se congratuló al vencer a una rival… no, a dos rivales, sin mover un dedo.

El chico de cabello color fuego sonrió… Después de todo, _la victoria_ no se trabajó en un par de días, sino en años de convivencia, acciones, palabras, gestos y comprensión del otro.

El premio en su mano…, una pequeña bolsita de chocolates algo deformes, pero hechos a mano por Nagisa, quien aún sonrojado ya iba muy cerca de la salida del colegio.

…

…Koro _sensei_ sigue esforzándose y nosotros lo imitamos.

…

Mil gracias.

kaoryciel94, Hime-chan Natsumi y Silent Miut.


	18. Chapter 18

**Saber ser fuerte**

Lección tras lección Koro- _sensei_ aún sigue con sus alumnos y Karma lo supo cuando este le mostró que atacar no siempre es lo mejor y es que proteger a Nagisa era su obligación, pues aun recordaba el sabor _especial_ de esos chocolates.

Por esas enseñanzas y el convencimiento de Nagisa, Karma ya no deseaba matar a su _sensei_ , de verdad que no… ¿O sí?

Los pensamientos violentos regresaron al pelirrojo en cuanto el _pulpo amarillo_ mostró las fotos tomadas a ellos en momentos que ni se lo imaginaban y ahí entre esas… había una… una del festival; con él sonrojado entregando _esa_ consola a Nagisa… ¡Que sí! ¡Ese pulpo iba a morir en sus manos! ¡Pues también estaba la de Nakamura ayudándole a vestir a Nagisa con esa faldita que…!

–¡Vamos por él! –exclamó Karma.

Para bien, todos esos recuerdos no solo quedarían plasmados en fotografías…

Nagisa pensaba en eso, teniendo entre sus manos una fotografía con Karma y él mirándose…. Ambos con mejillas sonrojadas. Koro- _sensei_ se la había dado hacia unos minutos…

– _Esta es especial y no debo quedármela, pertenece a la historia de ustedes dos_.

El de coletas se asomó por la ventana viendo como sus compañeros perseguían a _sensei_ …

Por esa comprensión y apoyo _el pulpo_ era un gran profesor.

El futuro se veía prometedor y es que incluso Nagisa ya tenía decidida su carrera y estaba seguro de que _sensei_ estaría orgulloso.

…

…Seré un profesor…

…

Millones de gracias.

Hikari-Riza-chan, kaoryciel94, Hime-chan Natsumi, Iris. Tohru. Sohma y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Siete días**

Cuando las instrucciones de _quedarse en casa,_ llegaron a los móviles; no pasó mucho tiempo para que Nagisa escuchara unos toquecitos en su ventana.

Abrió y abajo en la calle vio que Karma lo esperaba. Él había aventado piedrecitas para que solo escuchara el de coletas.

Corrieron los dos hasta la escuela y ahí con el resto de compañeros se reunieron; sabiendo que el gobierno había actuado, pues las órdenes de no intervenir, eran más que una confirmación de que ya tenían en marcha un plan para asesinar a Koro- _sensei_.

Mentira tras mentira, escucharon los alumnos de cómo se expresaron los medios de comunicación de su _sensei._ Una argucia bien orquestada, que para su vergüenza, los describió como rehenes inútiles, sin voz ni voto.

Los reporteros –como perros de presa– los asediaron con preguntas, y los chicos se preguntaron ¿de qué _otro_ monstruo se quejaban, si eran peores?

Las explicaciones de Karasuma- _sensei_ no tranquilizaron a los alumnos; sin embargo si les dijo el tiempo que tenían para hacer algo por Koro- _sensei_ … siete días.

000

El plan dio inició, mas no llegaron muy lejos, porque fueron capturados y encerrados. Incluso aunque Karasuma se presentó ante ellos, no les dio ninguna ayuda… ¿o sí?

Karma tuvo que contenerse; sabía que el maestro de cabello oscuro les quiso dar una lección; más, que lastimara a Nagisa no le agradó mucho.

El de cabello azul, poco después explicó lo que comprendió del maestro de cabello oscuro y… Karma le hubiese seguido a donde fuera, pues con esa camiseta desarreglada que dejaba ver más piel de ese "pequeño ratoncito" solo escuchó _vamos_.

000

De verdad que su cerebro le dijo que había un motivo de ese beso a _su_ Nagisa de parte de _Bitch-sensei_ …, pero sus emociones le decían… _¡Asesínala lentamente!_ Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de hacerle caso a sus emociones, pues la maestra les dejó algo más que un beso.

Con esos regalos; ellos se liberaron y ya fuera, con las instrucciones de ella dichas, cada uno fue a alistarse a su casa, para su última misión.

Karma –antes de irse– se acercó a Nagisa…

–Que no te vea.

–No. Si no _ella_ me encerraría o algo peor.

Karma negó, pues aun recordaba ese desagradable episodio de conocer y saber cómo era –realmente– la madre de Nagisa…

–Solo… –dijo el pelirrojo.

–¿Si?

–Espera unos años y ya no tendrás que vivir con ella. Te lo prometo.

Nagisa sonrió y asintió, retirándose a su casa.

000

Mas Hiromi Shiota rompió las expectativas de esos dos, al apoyar a su hijo y dejarlo... crecer.

…

Tenemos tres horas para volver a ver a Koro- _sensei_.

…

Muchas gracias.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Hime-chan Natsumi, Silent Miut, kaoryciel94 e Iris. Tohru. Sohma,


	20. Chapter 20

**Hasta el sol duerme**

Los alumnos de la clase 3-E se reunieron y salieron hacia su salón de clases y maestro. Debían pasar por encima de unos mercenarios, mas su convicción no flaqueó.

Karma se erigió como líder par esa misión y de ese modo la ofensiva inició con la muestra de que los alumnos habían aprendido muy bien sus lecciones, dejando fuera de combate a casi todos los _mercenarios_.

Nagisa y Karma juntos en el ataque. El de coletas solo alejándose de vez en cuando, para emboscar a algún incauto que ni de su presencia se daba cuenta…

El líder fue golpeado por todo el grupo, sin embargo el golpe final lo dieron esos dos… como la excelente pareja que formaban…. Bueno casi, pues al estarse viendo y celebrado en su mundo, los otros terminaron _de verdad_ con el hombre de gafas.

Su recompensa por una misión cumplida…

Llegar con su admirado profesor, escuchar sus últimas e importantes enseñanzas, y celebrar el cumpleaños de este.

Más para su desagrado, Shiro Yaganisawa no les permitió continuar su festejo.

El combate entre los _Mach_ veinte y los _Mach_ cuarenta, inició y la balanza se vio inclinada en favor del nuevo _Dios de la Muerte_ , aunado a eso: Shiro, que también se convirtió en un oponente para Koro- _sensei_.

¿De dónde sacó la fuerza al profesor para combatir?

…¡Ellos no son una carga, ellos son mis preciados estudiantes!

Una de las frases dichas por el ser amarillo, que quedó plenamente demostrada al volverlo invencible, derrotando a su exalumno y a Shiro, ante la casi muerte de una de sus alumnas.

Kayano fue curada y la sonrisa orgullosa que le dio Nagisa por haber dado su sangre, le dijo a Karma que no fue mucho lo que hizo por la chica de cabello verde.

000

Nadie lo aceptó, sin embargo todos lo supieron… el final estaba cerca.

Koro- _sensei_ estaba débil por sanar a Kayano y el láser estaba a punto de ser disparado… ¿Dejaron los alumnos que los extraños les arrebataran la muerte de su profesor?... No.

 _Darle un sueño pacifico a su profesor solo les correspondía a ellos, pues era su sol…_

 _La canción de cuna fue susurrada por todos y cantada en voz alta por… Nagisa…_

 _Koro-sensei durmió pacíficamente._

…

 _ **La verdad a fínales del tiempo,**_

 _ **Perder la fe es un crimen,**_

 _ **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida…**_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Sleepin Sun**_ _de_ _ **Nightwish**_

…

Mil gracias por seguir este fic.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Silent Miut, kaoryciel94, Hime-chan Natsumi e Iris. Tohru. Sohma.


	21. Chapter 21

**Graduación**

La graduación llegó y con eso el adiós a lo que fue su secundaria. Se consideraba un largo y agotador camino y todos ellos como un grupo lo habían recorrido, sin embargo, nadie en ese lugar, pudo negar que no hubiesen llegado ahí, si no fuese por Koro- _sensei_. Un maestro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Nagisa en esa graduación, recibió una grata sorpresa al ver unidos a sus padres y de nuevo fue gracias a ese personaje amarillo.

Sin embargo y a pesar de estar inundado por la felicidad, uno pensaría que sus antiguas ideas no se llevarían sin embargo…

Hitomi tuvo que ser persuadida por su esposo, haciéndola ver que Nagisa ya no era un niño; ese año se los demostró con creces.

Era hora de dejarlo ir…

Por esa aceptación de los mayores, un pelirrojo presente –apoyando al de coletas–… sonrió.

…

Todos los integrantes de la clase 3-E siguieron su camino hacia un futuro que ya no les parecía ni desalentador ni aterrador. De la mano de las enseñanzas de Koro- _sensei_ se abrieron paso en la vida.

Uno a uno consiguieron sus metas y entre ellos un joven talento que como servidor público iba por un puesto muy alto en el gobierno… en el Ministerio de Economía y Comercio.

000

Otro más, siguió el ejemplo del admirado y nunca olvidado Koro- _sensei_ y se convirtió en un temible y perfecto… profesor.

000

Nagisa llegó a su aula en su primer día de trabajo con _ese grupo_ de estudiantes y… Lo consideró una victoria, pues… sus alumnos serían sus asesinos.

000

Nagisa removió el contenido de la cacerola, rememorando que las enseñanzas de Koro- _sensei_ fueron un páramo de tranquilidad y apoyo para él.

La puerta del departamento se escuchó y los pasos le siguieron… El de cabello azul sintió como una de sus manos era tomada por… Karma, se giró y este sonrió de lado, como era su manera de darle apoyo.

–Hey estoy aquí ¿Y tú dónde?

El de ojos azules asintió y dejó salir –con esa persona de su total confianza– sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Pensando…

–…

–Incluso el que estemos juntos, se lo debemos a él.

El otro chasqueó la lengua, al no querer reconocer eso último.

–Trató de convencernos de lo contrario, llevándonos a ver chicas en bikini y prestarnos su colección de revistas porno.

Opinó el de cabello rojizo. Nagisa rió divertido al responder.

–Pero solo fue hasta que aceptó y se dio cuenta que… no, nos equivocamos o solo estábamos jugando. Después fue nuestro fiel defensor.

Karma se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco al más bajo.

–Pero las clases que nos obligó a tomar de sexualidad nos han servido...

Nagisa se coloreó cual tomate, se soltó y cubrió con sus manos la boca de su… novio.

–¡Karma- _kun_!

Regañó y el otro; este solo lo agarró y sin decir nada, le besó.

–… Solo Karma, _ratoncito_.

Nagisa lo empujó en broma y continuó removiendo el guisado.

–Hoy he llegado antes, pero te tocaba cena.

Karma se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata…

–Llevamos viviendo juntos desde preparatoria* y no has aprendido que cuando yo cocino…

–Sí, lo sé, pides comida a domicilio.

Karma sonrió de lado y regreso a su divertimento preferido… acosar a su novio. Se paró detrás del de cabello azul y lo abrazó por la cintura…

–¿Cómo te fue?

–Son como los esperaba.

–¿Buenos niños?

–Que va, son unos pandilleros.

–Oh…

–¿Y a ti?

–Lo de siempre, soy muy joven para saber…, pero dejemos que se confíen y…

–Si…

Nagisa retiró del fuego la cacerola y se giró mirando esos ojos dorados del más alto.

–¿Cenamos?

Preguntó y Karma sonrió diabólicamente…

–Oh si…

Era algo divertido de hacer, cargar a Nagisa y llevarlo a la recamara que compartían; después de todo ese chico no había crecido mucho en esos años y él... si.

Lo recostó y la ropa de este, fue retirada descubriendo la piel marfileña del más bajo.

Nagisa se coloreó, y es que a pesar de ese tiempo, juntos; a él aun le avergonzaba esa mirada predadora de Karma, cada vez que lo veía desnudo.

Avergonzado o no, el de coletas no perdió oportunidad y también ayudó al pelirrojo a desvestirse, era una costumbre que sentían, los unía más.

Primero como amigos, después némesis y luego ignorándose para por último, aceptar ese lazo que los unía; ahí era su lugar a lado del otro.

Las manos de Karma se movieron recorriendo las formas firmas de Nagisa y este correspondió dejando salir los gemidos quedos que eran la adoración del más alto.

Nagisa fue preparado con lentitud por su amante y es que a pesar de la historia que tenían juntos, Karma era muy atento con su novio.

Poco después cuando el pelirrojo entró en el más bajo y las embestidas iniciaron, ambos se dejaron llevar por la ola de pasión que en todas y cada una de esa ocasiones, les llenaba.

Al termino de esa entrega, los dos se dejaron caer exhaustos, pero más que satisfechos, en la cama.

Aun con la respiración agitada; Nagisa se giró, vio el perfil de Karma y murmuró…

–Hoy iban a limpiar _ese lugar_.

–Para la otra ocasión iremos, esta vez ambos teníamos compromisos.

–Si. Kayano nos disculpó con los otros. –Karma sonrió de lado y solo Nagisa que lo conocía bien y por años, supo el motivo de esa _sonrisa_ – Ya no te burles; ella solo es una buena amiga.

–Oh si, y ella lo sabe… solo quedó en _buena amiga_.

Nagisa negó y vio como Karma se giraba quedando frente a él para sonreírle. Así de _perverso_ lo amaba.

Ambos conocían demasiado bien sus debilidades y fortalezas, amando al otro con todo eso. Su profesor fue un buen guía.

…

… _Gracias por todo Koro-sensei._

 **Fin**

…

*Según he leído en los mangas, los jóvenes en Japón pueden vivir por su cuenta cuando están en Preparatoria o Secundaria, como le dicen ellos.

Muchísimas gracias a quien leyó y comentó este _fic_ y espero que haya sido de su agrado y… cumplí, lo que fue genial, pues fue una gran experiencia. Jejejeje

kaoryciel94, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Iris. Tohru. Sohma y Silent Miut.


End file.
